


Death by Leek

by spiralicious



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Leek Spin, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeks are everywhere Kyou turns lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Leek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



There it was, again. Whoever kept changing his damned ringtone to the leek-spin song was going to die a slow, painful, bloody death Kyou had decided. No matter how many times he changed it back to something less irritating, the next day, sometimes only hours later, it would be back. One horrifying day, it had even been changed to his homepage on his laptop. 

But this was just the latest horror in a leek filled month. It had started with someone leaving a bouquet of leeks on his pillow. A few days later, there were leeks hanging in his doorway. About a day after that, a leek ended up in his backpack everyday for a week and a half. Then the leek-spin song started appearing everywhere, like it was stalking him. He was beginning to get paranoid. The leeks were after him, or at least some crazy-assed person with an ax to grind and a steady access to the horrid root vegetable. He would find whoever was responsible!

Momiji quietly hummed the leek-spin song from his hiding spot. A smirk crept up his face. Tomorrow, Kyou would be treated to the first of a parade of leeks with faces drawn on them with pipe cleaner arms carefully placed in all the windows. Serves the damned cat right for turning him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday (2015) Vexed Wench!
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
